


you never told me about the fire

by tescomealdeal



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Cordelia, foxxay - Freeform, i know misty is a top and this is a fact but, it was just necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tescomealdeal/pseuds/tescomealdeal
Summary: After being brought back from Hell by Michael, Misty confronts Cordelia about her steadily fading health — Cordelia helps put her mind at ease.Set after Misty’s return in 8.05/Boy Wonder.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	you never told me about the fire

Once Behold and Madison were sent on their merry way to gather information about Michael, Cordelia returned to the fire-lit room to find it absent of any warlocks, leaving Stevie, Misty and Myrtle talking quietly on the couches in front of the fireplace. The latter caught Cordelia’s eye and beckoned her over.

“Our beloved Alpha and his friends have retired for the night,” Myrtle explained, her voice dripping with distaste and exhaustion. “Perhaps we should do the same; we’ve all had a trying day. You especially, my dear.”

Cordelia glanced over at Misty, who was huddled closely with Stevie, both witches’ hands wrapped tightly in the others’. She could only imagine the solace this must have provided Misty, being able to spend so much time with her hero after an eternity trapped in her personal hell.

“You three go ahead,” Cordelia said with a weary smile. “I was planning on using the library, anyway. There’s some research I need to do before I can possibly sleep.”

“Of course, of course.” Myrtle moved to stand beside her. “I’d be more than happy to help you. Two heads are better than one, as they say.”

“Actually, Myrtle,” Stevie interrupted before Cordelia could answer, “I’m feeling pretty damn tired, myself. Would you mind showing me where I can sleep? I’d hate to get lost here.”

“Oh—certainly,” Myrtle stuttered, sounding anything but certain. Misty gave a small whine and wrapped her arms tightly around Stevie, who gave a fond chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still be here tomorrow,” she laughed, pecking Misty on the cheek before releasing her and rising to her feet.

“Thank you, Stevie,” Cordelia muttered sincerely. The White Witch merely grinned at her with a strange knowing look.

“You girls have fun,” she said, turning to follow Myrtle out of the room before either witch could ask what on earth she meant by that.

Cordelia turned back to Misty, who gave her a tired, anxious smile, gesturing for her to sit. She obeyed; after all they’d been through, she could deny Misty nothing.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi.”

Exhaustion plagued Misty’s entire being, tugging at the corners of her eyes and sagging her shoulders. Cordelia took one of the swamp witch’s freezing hands between one of her own. Misty laced their fingers together without hesitation.

“Are you not tired?” Cordelia asked, although the answer was obvious.

Still, Misty hesitated. “I don’t wanna go to sleep just yet. I can help you out with your research, if you like.”

Before Cordelia could reply, a sharp, dizzying pain shot through her, spreading from her stomach all the way up to the backs of her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut and pinched the space between them with a groan.

“Are you okay?” Misty squeezed her hand almost hard enough to hurt, the other one reaching to rub her shoulder comfortingly. Cordelia waved her off with a stiff smile that surely looked more like a grimace.

“I’m fine. Just a migraine. Must be from all the stress.” The concern and fear in Misty’s features didn’t waver, and neither did the pain and the dizziness, so Cordelia asked, “Could you help me up to one of the guest rooms?”

“Of course.” Misty looped an arm around her waist and guided her to her feet, keeping her grip firm yet gentle as she slowly led Cordelia to the stairs. Cordelia clung to her friend’s hand like a lifeline.

The journey to the bedroom felt like it took an agonising eternity, but once they reached it, Cordelia practically collapsed onto the king-sized bed. Misty hovered in the doorway apprehensively, fidgeting from one foot to the other. Cordelia patted the spot beside her.

“Come here. Sit with me.”

Misty obeyed mechanically, as if under Concilium, closing the door sitting next to Cordelia on the bed, her posture ram-rod straight and tense. She crossed her arms and frowned as if deep in thought; something was clearly troubling her.

 _Of course she’s troubled,_ Cordelia scolded herself. _She’s just come back from Hell itself and I can barely stand without assistance anymore._

“Miss Cordelia?”

Cordelia shook her head to clear her thoughts at the sound of Misty’s low voice. “Yes, Misty?”

“You’re dyin’ — aren’t you?”

Taken aback by the blunt question, Cordelia sputtered to deny it, but faltered when Misty turned to look at her, her usually soft blue eyes now hard and cold as chips of ice. Cordelia had only ever seen this merciless rage directed at Madison — _never_ at her.

“I didn’t say nothin’ before, cos I thought maybe it was just that man you sent for me — Michael,” Misty continued when Cordelia didn’t answer, “But, Miss Cordelia — I can smell death on you, like—like _rot_.”

Her voice cracked terribly on the last word, and she no longer looked angry; instead she seemed perpetually disturbed, one hand flying to her mouth as if worried she’d vomit on the spot. _It’s all grief,_ Cordelia realised, _she’s grieving me before I’m even gone._

“Every Supreme fades as a new one rises,” Cordelia reminded her. “It’s just the way it is. There’s nothing to be done about it.” Her voice was calm, but she felt anything but; if she were being really honest with herself, she was shit-scared. Scared of Michael, scared of her nightmarish vision becoming a reality… scared of her own mortality. _Maybe Fiona had a point, after all. Fucking Fiona._

“Let me see.” Misty’s jaw was set like iron as she gazed at Cordelia challengingly; she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Cordelia sighed and, as per Misty’s demand, untucked her shirt and lifted it to expose her stomach.

The choked gasp Misty released at the sight damn near broke her heart. Misty’s hand hovered over the rotting wound, barely touching it with her fingertips, before flinching away as if she’d been burned. Cordelia lowered her shirt.

“How long have you known?” Misty clenched her fists in her lap and stared at a spot on the bed, expression blank and distant.

“A few weeks.”

At that, Misty barked out a strangled laugh, but it was entirely devoid of humour. “You’ve brought me back just to watch you die.”

Her accusatory tone stole the breath out of Cordelia’s lungs. “N-no, of course not, I—”

“Out of one Hell and into another, huh?” Misty’s voice rose into a shout, and she shot up off of the bed, standing to glare up at an unseen presence. “Was the classroom not bad enough? Did you have to use her against me, too? Is this funny to you? What kinda sick fuckin’ joke is this?!”

“Misty…” Cordelia rose to slowly approach the devastated witch, hands raised in an ‘I’m unarmed’ gesture, but Misty shook her head and took a step back away from her. “Misty, it’s okay—”

“No!” Misty wailed and wrapped her arms around herself as if to still her trembling frame. “No, it’s not okay, I wish you never brought me here, I don’t want you to die, I don’t—”

Cordelia reached for her friend as she broke off into inconsolable sobs, moving to wrap her arms around her. At first, Misty swatted at her hands and turned away, but then she gave in, too overcome with anguish to fight back. Cordelia threaded her fingers through Misty’s hair and guided her head down to her shoulder, wrapping her other arm around the taller witch’s waist. Misty stiffened for a moment before relaxing enough to cling to Cordelia, crying loudly into her hair.

“Shh, it’s okay…” Cordelia cradled Misty’s head as she whispered reassurances in her ear. “It’s okay, I’m still here. It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere. Not for a while, yet.”

At these words, Misty pulled back to hold Cordelia’s face between her hands, ever so gentle, as if the Supreme were the most precious thing on earth. Her teary eyes were wide with amazement, like she was seeing Cordelia for the very first time.

“Are you oka—Mm!” Cordelia’s query was cut off by Misty suddenly pressing her lips to her own. She stiffened in shock. Misty pulled away for air before kissing her again, her mouth moving against Cordelia’s with heartbreaking desperation. Her tears wet Cordelia’s cheeks.

When Cordelia didn’t reciprocate, Misty tensed and broke the kiss, scrambling backwards as though she expected to be struck. “I–I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“Misty.” Cordelia grabbed her hand before she could get too far. Looping an arm to cup the back of Misty’s neck, Cordelia stood on her tiptoes to press a soft, chaste kiss to Misty’s lips, pulling back with a grin. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Misty shuddered as Cordelia caressed her cheek with a hand. “Cordelia…”

Tucking a lock of unruly blonde hair behind Misty’s ear, Cordelia tugged on her hand. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. You need to rest.”

However, Misty refused to budge an inch. “Misty?”

“I can’t,” Misty whispered, voice quivering. Cordelia tilted her head in concern. “No, I can’t, I–” Misty shook her head and swallowed hard. “What if—what if I’m back there when I wake up? What if none of this is real, what if you’re not real, and this is just another part of Hell—I can’t—”

“Misty.” Cordelia halted Misty’s panicked rambling by cupping her chin firmly, forcing her to gaze into the Supreme’s eyes. “Listen to me. You are here. I’m here. I’m real. This is all real. Okay? You are never going back there. _Ever_.”

Misty still didn’t seem entirely convinced; she bit her lip, eyes roaming Cordelia’s face with some uncertainty. _She’s looking for a lie. A sign that this is fake._ Cordelia pulled her down to kiss her sweetly once again. “I’ve missed you so much,” she breathed against Misty’s lips. “More than I could ever say.” 

It was true: after Misty’s death, the house had never felt more empty, even with the plethora of young witches now under the Supreme’s care, many more than the coven had ever seen. Misty had come into her life like a light in her perpetual darkness, a ray of hope; when she had touched Misty’s hand that very first day, she had been overwhelmed with visions demonstrating her innocence, her immutable kindness, the very representation of everything _good_. And when she had died — well. Cordelia hadn’t much time to mourn her, too caught up in the duties of her newfound Supremacy to have any time for herself. But during those nights all alone trying to sleep in her big, empty bed, it was all she could ever think about. She couldn’t even enter the greenhouse anymore without tearing up; what had once been her safe haven away from the evils of the world had now become a reminder of her most terrible failure.

So, gazing into Misty’s tired, dejected eyes, Cordelia made a decision.

“Let me show you,” she murmured, tugging Misty towards the bed again. “Let me show you how much I missed you.” 

“Cordelia…” Misty reached out to still Cordelia’s wandering hands as they gingerly seated themselves on the bed together. “If you’re doin’ this just cos you feel sorry for me—”

“I’m not.” Cordelia’s firm words were punctuated with a soft kiss just below Misty’s jaw; she nibbled there gently, and Misty gasped. “Relax. Let me take care of you, okay?”

She drew back momentarily to gauge Misty’s reaction — she wasn’t going to go any further without explicit consent. Misty hesitated only for a second before she nodded, leaning back to leave herself entirely at Cordelia’s mercy. “Please.”

With careful hands, Cordelia took the bottom hem of Misty’s dress and lifted it over her head, helping her maneuver her arms and tossing it away. Cordelia placed a hand on Misty’s now bare chest and gently pushed her to lay on her back. Bracing herself on one arm, Cordelia positioned herself on top of her lover and pressed her lips to the pulse point of Misty’s neck in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Misty shuddered, her rapid pulse thrumming against Cordelia’s tongue. Cordelia’s hand slipped down Misty’s chest to cup one of her small breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze and drawing loose circles around the nipple with her thumb. Misty’s chest rose and fell with uneven breaths, one hand reaching up to tangle in Cordelia’s hair and guide her downwards.

Cordelia planted a tender kiss on the flat of Misty’s chest — straight over her heart — before obeying the unspoken request. Her soft lips wrapped around a nipple, flicking the pink bud with the tip of her tongue, nursing gently on Misty’s breast. “Mm… Ça c’est bon…” Cordelia chuckled fondly as she moved lower to suckle on the crease where Misty’s breast met her ribs. Misty’s fingers in her hair tightened, short fingernails scraping across her scalp. “Oh—”

Cordelia moved further downwards, peppering sloppy kisses down Misty’s abdomen, pausing just below her navel. She hooked her fingers into her lover’s underwear and peeled them off, discarding them onto the floor. The delicious, salty scent of arousal assaulted her immediately. She kissed the inside of Misty’s thigh and rested her cheek there, looking up at her lover. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Misty spread her legs wide and pulled Cordelia’s hair down. “Cordelia, please… I need you.”

That was all the confirmation Cordelia needed. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of where Misty’s labia split. Misty’s hips jerked upward. Then, hiking Misty’s legs over her shoulders, Cordelia pressed her face into the wet vulva. She licked up one fuzzy lip and down the other, pausing only to savour the acidic taste of arousal, which clung to her tongue in syrupy strings. “Mm…” She purred against Misty’s vulva with a smirk. “You taste so good, darling.”

Misty moaned aloud in response, her thighs framing Cordelia’s face. “Oh, je suis très mouillée pour toi!” With her tongue, Cordelia split Misty’s labia open and licked upwards directly over her erect clitoris, which twitched at the stimulus. Misty hitched a sharp breath and shuddered, already panting. Cordelia planted her tongue just above Misty’s vagina and licked upwards again, this time dodging the sensitive, twitching muscle to tease her lover. “Ugh, Delia—” Cordelia drew loose circles around Misty’s clitoris, never once touching it. “Delia, I’m beggin’ you!” Fluid dribbled out of Misty’s vagina.

Cordelia left Misty’s clitoris entirely to slip her tongue into Misty’s vagina. “Oh, Jesus!” She thrust herself in and out once, twice, before raking out the lubricant with her tongue and drawing it up over Misty’s clitoris. “Mon dieu—I can’t—” Misty’s vagina visibly tightened. Cordelia traced the outside of it with a fingertip, rubbing the sensitive area around her urethra. All the muscles in Misty’s lower body clenched, her ankles locking around Cordelia’s neck with a whimper. “Cordelia… Please…”

Cordelia reached up to squeeze the hand in her hair — which loosened its increasingly tight hold — before she wrapped her lips around Misty’s clitoris to suckle on it. “Holy shit!” With the tip of her tongue, Cordelia flicked the tiny organ, drawing it up from under its hood. “I think—I’m gonna—” She ground her jaw and slurped harder on the clitoris until it twitched in her mouth relentlessly.

“Cordelia! Oh!” The long moan accompanied a sudden burst of fluid out of Misty’s vagina, some of it white as cream. Cordelia only lifted her face from the swollen clitoris when Misty’s cries had quieted and the spasms in her muscles had ceased. Cordelia scooped up the lubricant with her fingers and lapped some of it up, relishing in Misty’s unique flavour.

Only when she rose to lay next to her partner did she notice the tears streaming down Misty’s cheeks. Before she could express her concern, Misty clutched at her lover’s wrist and took Cordelia’s fingers into her mouth, sucking at each of them with some desperation until she had devoured every trace of herself. 

Cordelia leaned down and pecked Misty’s tears away before taking the younger witch into her arms. “Are you okay?” She whispered against Misty’s ear. Misty shuddered with a nod. “Are you sure?” Cordelia leaned away slightly to brush her thumbs over Misty’s cheekbones. 

Misty turned her face to kiss one of the palms against her cheek, blue eyes more vulnerable than Cordelia had ever seen them. “C-can—Can you hold me?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Cordelia lifted the covers over the both of them, laying back against the pillows and positioning them so that Misty’s head was resting upon her chest. “You’ve been to Hell and back — literally. You get some rest, now.”

Misty became very still and quiet in her arms, and for a minute Cordelia thought she had fallen asleep until she suddenly spoke up again.

“Delia?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I think I love you.”

Cordelia’s chest became so tight she had to gasp for breath. The backs of her eyes stung terribly. “I love you, too.” Smoothing a hand over Misty’s sweat-soaked hair, she mumbled, “Get some sleep, okay? We can talk more in the morning.”

Her only answer was soft snores puffed against her throat. She gazed down at the sleeping figure beside her, willing the tears not to spill over.

She felt as though she was rotting from the inside out — and she was. The new Supreme was rising, and soon the wound on her stomach would spread, killing her slowly. She couldn’t allow Misty to watch that happen; to get her hopes up that this could somehow be fixed only to wake up one morning and find her gone. It would destroy them both. 

Misty needed to heal. She needed to be kept safe. Although Cordelia would have loved nothing more than to have the woman she loved by her side once again, it simply couldn’t be done — and if Misty was right about Michael, there was no way in Hell or on this earth that Cordelia was going to let her be in the same room as him ever again. She needed to be kept away from all of the death and _evil_ that was sure to come: God knows she had seen enough of it already to last many, many lifetimes.

 _Stevie — Stevie can take care of her._ Misty would surely love that, travelling the world with her idol and best friend, another powerful witch who could protect her, and it was clear that Stevie was already very fond of the younger witch. Cordelia stifled a strangled laugh at the idea. 

She gazed down at the woman whom she already loved so dearly despite knowing her for such a short time. Misty’s arm was thrown across her stomach, just over the rotten wound there, as if trying to heal it even in sleep.

“I wish we had more time together,” Cordelia choked in a whisper, pressing her lips to Misty’s hair and squeezing her eyes shut. Her chest hitched in quiet sobs which escaped without her permission.

As much as she tried to fight off sleep, to savour Misty’s presence while she still could, heartbreak and exhaustion soon overtook her, and she eventually drifted off with her lover still in her arms — dreading what would happen to the both of them once they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the bird app if you want @thereisonlyrabe i make sad foxxay tweets and everyone hates me for it
> 
> please don’t forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed, it would help me a lot xxx


End file.
